The Golden String
by hellyeahsasusaku
Summary: Their love was unexpected. There are reasons behind everything that happened. What'll happen when they hate each other, and suddenly they become lovers?// SasuSaku AU. Musical fic//
1. Introduction

**Title: The Golden String**

**Summary: A story about a girl who found her love in a way that she couldn't imagine and wouldn't expect. Her, being the music prodigy along with another boy seems to be rivals in front of the publics' eyes while actually they're friends. But anything could happen without you knowing.**

* * *

**Introduction:**

**A story based on La Corda D'oro. But not entirely based on the story. Major changes. **

**The characters:**

**- Sasuke Uchiha : Len Tsukimori; piano**

**-Sakura Haruno: Kahoko Hino; piano**

**-Sai : Azuma Yunoki; flute**

**-Naruto Uzumaki: Kazuki Hihara; the trumpet**

**-Hinata Hyuuga : Shouko Fuyuumi; clarinet**

**- Shikamaru Nara: Keiichi Shimizu; cello**

**-Gaara no Sabaku: Ryoutaro Tsuchiura; violin**

**-Kakashi Hatake: Kanazawa**

**-Tsunade: The principal of the school**

**-Temari no Sabaku: Miyo**

**-Tenten : Nao**

**-Ino Yamanaka: Amou; the photographer**

* * *

**Other characters will appear later on. **


	2. An Impossible Prelude

**The Golden String**

**Summary: A story about a girl who found her love in a way that she couldn't imagine and wouldn't expect. Her, being the music prodigy along with another boy seems to be rivals in front of the publics' eyes while actually they're friends. But anything could happen without you knowing.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: An Impossible Prelude

I am a seventeen year old teenager. I have onyx eyes, raven hair and I'm 5"12 tall. I attend Konoha academy along with a few other of my friends. The school is a music school and is for rich students like me. But that's not what I'm trying to say here. Right now, I'm preparing myself for school. I'm sure my mom had already prepared breakfast. Anyway, my family consists of my mother; Mikoto, my father; Fugaku and lastly my big brother; Itachi Uchiha. Okay, enough with that already. Let's talk about my school. I am now a second year student in Konoha Academy. My class is 2-A and it's in the Music Department. There are two departments; the music department and regular department. Truthfully, what kind of school gives out the name 'regular department' for a name of a department? Hn. Alright, I have finished dressed. My uniform consists of a pair of slack black pants, a pair of black shoes, a cream coloured shirt, a red necktie and a cream coloured blazer with Konoha Academy badge on the left side of the blazer at the chest part.

I am..Sasuke Uchiha.

--End of POV--

* * *

"Sasuke sweetie," a knock on the door was heard. "Yes, mom?" Sasuke said while fixing his tie. "Breakfast is ready," his mom; Mikoto Uchiha told him. I'll be downstairs in a while," "Alright dearie. Don't be too long," and with that Mikoto went away from Sasuke's bedroom. 'God,I hate school!' Sasuke thought. He walked downstairs and sat on one of the chairs of the dining table in the dining table. (?!) "Morning" he greeted his family members. "Morning" they replied to him. He ate his breakfast that was served and was about to stand from the table until his father spoke to him, "Sasuke. We have something to tell you. This also goes to you Itachi," his father said. "Mhm.." Itachi replied while sipping his drink. "As you know, your mother and I will be going again. This time for two weeks. I expect no parties, no "occasional" gathering, as you call it, and no bringing girls into the house. Got it?" Fugaku stated. "Hn. father, do we look like we're the type to bring girls home? tch. We're not low life people." Sasuke told his father.

"Hn."

"Yeah sure," Itachi responded to Fugaku. "We'll be leaving now. Take care of yourselves,boys." Mikoto told her sons and kissed their foreheads. "Bye Mom" they sad in unison. Mikoto smiled and walked to the front door of their mansion as for Fugaku had already been in the car waiting for her.

"Well, school starts in twenty minutes. Want me to drive you?" Itachi asked, although he knew that Sasuke had already have a car. "Hn" Sasuke replied... And so both of the brothers walked out of the mansion and went into the twenty-two year old's car and went to Konoha Academy. Within minutes, they had already arrived the academy. "I'll be hanging out with my friends today. The dobe is forcing me. Again." Sasuke told his older brother. "Hn. I'll be home at night. Why don't you just bring you friends over? Wouldn't that be much easier, little brother?" Itachi asked. "Hn. We'll see" Sasuke replied. "Hn." Sasuke opened the door of the Itachi's black Lamborghini Reventon.

--At the school main entrance--

A pink haired with bright emerald eyes seventeen years old teenager came out of her father's Bugatti Veyron. The moment she set her right foot out of ther car, boys had already been surrounding the car. "Sakura, who are they and what on earth are they doing??!!" Sakura's father asked. "How am I suppose to know! I don't even know these guys!" she shouted as she struggled to get out of the car. Once she stepped her feet on teh ground, bouquets of flowers were thrown at her. 'What the..?!' she thought. "Oh my youthful flower! How you have bloom so well this year!" a guy with the same age as Sakura exclaimed his love to her. "....and let shall be together for I can give you happiness!" he continued. 'This is gonna be a long day! Oh god!' she thought.

"Excuse me"

"Going through"

"Get out of the way!"

"Hello!"

"Hey mind that!"

"Don't step on my foot!"

"Hey!"

Sakura struggled to death just to get out. "Have a great day Sakura dearie. I'll pick you up at 3. Have fun!" Mr Haruno shouted from the car. Sakura, who was still running waved her hand to her father. "Alright. Time to get rid of these pests," he talked to himself. He started the engine and began to drive slowly as to not crush the humans but when the road is almost clear, he sped up the speed of his car. He sighed heavily. 'That was close,' he thought. 'But why are they chasing me? Why not my daughter?' he thought again. "Oh well. Time to work," he said to himself and began driving to his office.

* * *

--Sasuke--

As soon as he arrived at the school main entrance, girls started clinging on him. He frowned. 'I hate school. Really hate school.' he thought. He glared at the girls, especially a red head girl."Hey Sasuke.." she said seductively as she fixed herself at him. He glared hard at her. "Get off of me," he warned. "Aww..please. It's good to have you back. How's your holiday? Everything alright? Do you need anything?" the red-headed fangirl of his told him. "Get off of me. Right. Now." he told them with a killing aura. 'Awww..." the fangirls whined. 'Finally' he thought. He then went straight to the practise rooms stated at the north part of the school.

--Meanwhile Sakura--

She was still running away from the boys. As she ran faster, they would ran even faster. So that was making her running to where ever her feet is bringing her and where ever her mind told her to. 'These guys just won't stop!' she thought to herself while running.

* * *

There at the gate of the school, also known as the school entrance, a seventeen year old teenager, short black hair and pale skin stood out of his limousine.

"Hey Sai!" a hyperactive blonde seventeen year old teenage boy cheered to the person that was standing from his limo.

A midnight blue haired girl walking slowly and calmly through the hall of the school while observing the part of the school. There she met a boy, same age as her, his dark black hair spiked up sleeping in a standing position while holding onto his instrument, facing the wall; pretending to be reading the papers that were posted on the wall. "Hey Shikamaru," the girl greeted."Hey Hinata," he greeted back while closing his eyes.

Meanwhile Sakura, she was still running. 'Someone help! Anyone!' she screamed to herself.

"Sakura!"

"Wait!"

"Oh dear cherry blossom! Wait for us!" the fanboys exclaimed.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" she shouted in frustration to them.

At the school field, a group of boys were playing soccer. One of them was a red-haired seventeen years old teenager. Running while bringing the ball using his feet. Kicking. The ball reached the goal. teh guys cheered. "Class is starting soon guys. Let's continue later," he said. "Alright. Nice job,Gaara!" "Yeah thanks," he replied.

--Meanwhile at the practise room where Sasuke was at--

Sasuke entered the practise room and set his things down. There, in front of him, a black elegant baby grand piano stated. he walked towards the direction of the piano and took a glance at it before taking his music notes from his bag. He took the music sheet and sat on the piano stool. He placed the sheets at the right place on the piano, made himself comfortable and began playing the keys on the piano.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it so far? I hope you like it. Oh yes, I should tell this now. As you know, this story is rated M. Those who feel uncomfortable reading an M fic, then don't read. There will be situationS that will be rated M. Other than that, it's rated T. So..reviews please? :)**


	3. The Impending Troubles of Gavotte

**The Golden String. Their love was unexpected. There are reasons behind everything that happened. What'll happen when they hate each other, and suddenly they become lovers?// SasuSaku AU. Musical fic//

* * *

**

A teenage girl with pink hair and jade eyes was walking through the practice rooms when she heard a very melodic music. She begin to walk towards the direction of the melody and stopped at one of the practice rooms. She listened to the song that was played until it finished. 'Such a beautiful melody,' she thought. She was hesitating on wether she should open the door and looked at the person who played the song or not. 'Should I or should I not?' she thought again. Her hands were going to touch the handle of the door and they were also backing away from the door.

Sasuke was playing the piano with full of emotions in it when he felt like there was a presence at the door. He finished his song; not wanting to waste time and walked towards the door. He then saw a girl was looking at the handle of the door and the girl's hands were stretched; meaning that she wanted to open the door. Sasuke glared and open the door by himself. "What business do you have here?" he asked in a dark tone. The person lifted her chin to look at the person who had questioned her. "Well?"

"Umm...umm..I was passing by and I heard someone playing the piano. Were you the one who played Ave Maria just now?" she explained. "So what about it?" the raven haired teenager answered in a bit rude voice. "Well sorry. I was just asking. No need to be so rude about it. I didn't mean to disturb your practice and what so ever," she told to him. He glared at her. "Whatever" "yeah whatever to you too!" and with that Sakura stormed off; to her classroom at the Music Department.

'Tch. Annoying girl,' he thought. He shook his head and began to pack his things as classes were starting soon. Of course, being the most hottest, coolest and handsome guy and a music prodigy, he, Sasuke Uchiha had to avoid all the fangirls that he knew were coming towards his direction. 'Crap!' he thought. He walked faster and finally reached his class. He then entered the classroom and sat on his sit. 'Wonder what Mom is doing right now,' he thought to himself.

Not long after that, the teacher came into the classroom. "Alright class. Today, we're gonna learn a new song. Well, not actually learn. But I'm going to give all of you a new song for each every of you to practice," the teacher said.

'That jerk. Who does he think he is? Being all rude just because I stood at the door!' Sakura thought about the incident that happened not too long ago. 'Forget about it Sakura! It's not like I'll be meeting him anytime soon anyway!' she thought to herself. "Or maybe not," she continued as she glared at the person who was entering the class. 'Gosh! When will this torture end! It hasn't even begin yet! Okay. Okay. Calm down Sakura. Just ignore him,' she calmed herself.

"Hey Sakura. Wanna practice together later? Please.."a girl, who was sitting next to her asked her. Sakura turned to her right to see who was talking to her. "Umm..I'm sorry but you are?" she asked. "Oh I'm Emiko Ayaka. I was wondering if you could see me practice this piece of song, so that I might not make any or too many mistakes. Please?" she begged. "Um..I'll see about that Emiko. I have something to do today actually. But if I'm free, I'll tell you alright?" Sakura told Emiko. Emiko is a girl with golden eyes and slightly red colour hair. "Oh alright," she replied, sounding a bit disappointed.

* * *

Soon, it was break time. The students went to the cafeteria, some went to the practice room and some went..to their destination. As for Sakura, she went to the cafe to meet up with her friends; Temari and Tenten. "Hey girls," she greeted her friends. "Hey Sakura. How are you doing?" Tenten asked. "I'm fine," Sakua replied. You see, Temari and Tenten are in the same class and same department but Sakura wasn't. Sakura was in the Music Department and her friends are in the Regular Department. "So? Anything new?" Temari questioned her. "I got some. This morning, I..found the probably most biggest jerk ever!"

"What happened?" Temari asked. Sakura told her two best friends what she had just now morning. After hearing her story, both Tenten and Temari tried their best to hold their laughter. "Why are you guys laughing? It's not funny,alright!" Sakura told the,. "It is when it's about you," Tenten said. "Hmph!" "Well okay. I'm going to the practice room now. See you!" Sakura told the,. "Okay, see you hon," they greeted her back.

-

-

-

"Sasuke, you have to teach me this. I know nothing about this! I mean, how do you change a major to a minor? How do you that??"a blonde teenager begged his best friend. "Just do it on your own, will you? It's not that hard after all!" Sasuke told the teenager. "But.. but.." "Whatever. It's either you do your theory or you practice that trumpet of yours!""But..But..' "Stop sounding like a girl will you? You're such a little girl," Sasuke warned the blonde named Naruto Uzumaki. "Fine. If I go and practice my practical, you'll be paying for my dinner tonight, you got that?" "No and never will."and with that Sasuke slammed the practice room door right in front of Naruto's face.

'Stupid Sasuke. Just a dinner won't hurt him. Damn him!' he thought. Naruto then walked from the practice room that Sasuke was in and went into another practice room. He then began his trumpet playing. Without having any idea wether it sounded good or bad.

-

-

-

"Hmm..Let's see. Which room isn't been occupied. Ah hah! There is one!" Sakura said to herself. She opened the door of the room and closed it back as she entered the room. "Alright. Start with the piece now," she again, spoke to herself. As she was a piano player, she walked towards the piano and began playing it. Of course as a beginner in playing that piece; Gavotte by Gossec, she was having troubles in playing/completing the piece. Sakura sighed. 'Well, better off playing another piece then,' she thought. She moved the music score away and closed her eyes and set her hands on the piano. Took a deep breath and began drumming her delicate thin fingers on the piano.

* * *

Gaara no Sabaku was playing soccer with his friends when all of the, heard a melodious, well played song. They suddenly stopped and began to search for the melody that was attracting them. "Hey Captain! Over here!" one of the soccer players called for Gaara, the captain of the team. Gaara walked to where his teammate called for him. He looked into the window and the sight caught his eyes.

A girl with pink hair was playing the song 'La Campanella' by Liszt. The way she plays the piece looked so elegant. She was closing her eyes and her fingers were moving. 'W-Wow..She's..She's beautiful,' Gaara thought to himself. 'We should totally get her picture!"one of the other players said/shouted. "Huh? W-What? W-Wait,don't-" Gaara tried to stop them. "This is one of the rare opportunity for us to get a such beautiful lovely Sakura. We can't miss this chance!" clearly the fanboys of Sakura Haruno exclaimed. 'Might as well get one of her pictures,' the red head thought. 'I like her?' he pursed his lips. "Well, I guess I do,"he accidently spit it out loud enough for the others to hear. "Might as well you do what?" the previous teammate asked. "Nothing," Gaara replied. Then suddenly a random fanboy that was in the soccer club came to them, holding a camera. Everyone looked at him. "I'm gonna give the picture to everyone in the club," he said to them. "Oh" everyone of them responded.

-

-

-

Sasuke was walking through the field, taking some fresh air when he saw the soccer group clinging onto the window, watching someone. 'Tch. Stalkers,'he thought to himself. ''Who cares about some student playing the instrument anyway?" he talked to himself. But inside, there was a voice making him curious about who that person in the room was. 'Whatever,' and he continued walking while looking at the piece of music score that he was holding.

"What are they looking at?"Ino Yamanaka, the photographer of the school thought. 'Might as well check it out. Who knows that I might get good pictures,' she thought. She went to the direction where she saw the soccer guys. She too, peeked through the window and saw something that looked so...so... so. Without wasting any time, she immediately took out her camera and took Sakura's picture; to put it in the school magazine. 'Perfect! This month's edition sure is gonna attract lots of students!' she thought and with that, she walked away from the place, leaving every each of them confused and a girl who still hasn't notice about her surrounding.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to know about the songs mention in the chapter, you can ask. So...review please?**


	4. It sucks

**The Golden String**

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Sasuke was walking through the field, taking some fresh air when he saw the soccer group clinging onto the window, watching someone. 'Tch. Stalkers,'he thought to himself. ''Who cares about some student playing the instrument anyway?" he talked to himself. But inside, there was a voice making him curious about who that person in the room was. 'Whatever,' and he continued walking while looking at the piece of music score that he was holding._

_"What are they looking at?"Ino Yamanaka, the photographer of the school thought. 'Might as well check it out. Who knows that I might get good pictures,' she thought. She went to the direction where she saw the soccer guys. She too, peeked through the window and saw something that looked so...so... so. Without wasting any time, she immediately took out her camera and took Sakura's picture; to put it in the school magazine. 'Perfect! This month's edition sure is gonna attract lots of students!' she thought and with that, she walked away from the place, leaving every each of them confused and a girl who still hasn't notice about her surrounding._

_End of Recap

* * *

_

The next day...

The students of Konoha Academy were walking through the halls when suddenly they saw Shizune, the secretary of the school, was holding a piece of paper and was about to hang it on the wall. Upon seeing this, most of the students walked towards where the secretary of the school was and they began wondering what was the content of the paper.

A girl with green hair and golden eyes were chatting, gossiping with her so called "friends", a girl with red hair, wearing really skanky clothes and a pair of HIDEOUS sunglasses. They too, were walking through the halls.

"Hey what do you think Shizune is doing?" The green hair girl, Rika asked Karin.

"I don't know. Will you just go check it out yourself? Shessh.. " the red hair girl answered rudely and bossyly.

Rika looked at her with offense eyes. "Fine,"

"Whatever, such a stupid child," Karin muttered.

Rika ran from Karin to have a look at the papers Shizune was posting. She ran so hard until she had encountered into someone who she didn't saw.

"Hey watch where you're going! Don't you see-- oh!" she exclaimed then was shocked to see the person infront of her. "Sasuke! How lovely seeing you today!" she greeted.

"Hn. You should watch where you're going, dumbass." he replied to her, emotionlessly.

"Oh. Oh alright. I'm sorry," she said. "Hn,"

So then Rika went again and ran to Shizune. "Oh hey there Rika. What are you doing here in this lovely morning?" Shizune greeted her as she saw Rika, right next to her.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what is the paper that you're posting on the board here,"

"Oh this?" Shizune asked and the green hair teenage girl nodded. "These are the names of the participants who managed to get into the school concours."

"Alright. Nice seeing you Miss Shizune," and with that Shizune went back into the office.

Right after she went in, Rika took a look at the paper.

It read;

_ Congratulations on these following students. You have been selected to join the school music competition. Please meet Mr. Kakashi Hatake for more informations. He will be your advisor for this year. I wish all of you the best. -Ms Tsunade, School Principle of Konoha Academy-_

_The following names are:_

_ Gaara no Sabaku_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Sai_

_Sasuke Uchiha _

_and our school's newest selected student.._

_Sakura Haruno. _

'Oh no! Karin's name is not in here. She's gonna be more than pissed off than she is. Damn. How the heck am I suppose to tell her?' Rika thought as she finished reading the list. 'Oh well. She doesn't deserve it anyway! Ha!' she thought again.

* * *

Sasuke was walking through the one of the halls in the school when he heard a beautiful melody was being played. Yet again. 'Feels like yesterday,' he thought. He walked, trying to search where did the music came from. It sounded so.. beautiful and well played. He walked and walked and finally stopped at one of the doors in the practice hall.

'That music again,' he thought. He knew it would waste his time if he went to check , but just once won't hurt, right? So he went to direction of the room. There, he saw a pink haired girl, was sitting on the piano stool, playing the song so melodiously.

He peeked through the glass door and a few moments after being so attracted to the music, he didn't realize that the door was slightly opened. Out of sudden, Sasuke felt like there was something wrong and felt like someone was watching him.

He glanced around and saw that the very same girl was staring at him, and eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sasuke, who managed to keep himself in controlled, replied coolly. " Nothing. I was passing by until I heard a terrible melody so I came to check who the hell was that horrible player. So it was you."

"You dare come into my practice and just mock me out of sudden. What the hell is wrong with you?" she glared.

Sasuke looked at her and glared back. "What the hell is wrong with your playing?" he answered her.

"I can't believe such a jerk like you even exist!" she shouted and began to pick up her school bag and was going to storm off the room and she heard Sasuke said, " If you think that your music is so good, then come and challenge me," he smirked.

"I'm sorry. I don't just accept challenge from people I don't know. Especially people like YOU," she replied.

"Coward," he whispered.

She stopped walking. 'What did that jerk just say? I'm a coward? How dare he!' she thought. "Fine. I'll accept your challenge, you asshole!" she screamed at him. "Hn."

* * *

_To be continued. _

_A/N: Hey guys. So sorry I haven't been updating this story. You see how stupid this chapter is? I know you do because I know it's stupid . Honestly the thing is, I HAVE NO IDEA on this story anymore. I ran out of ideas and I couldn't get real with the plot. So I'm deciding that maybe I should just delete this story and have nothing to do about it or I shoud continue this story?_

_ Well, I need your reviews to tell me what to do. And don't just say, 'No! You have to continue this story. !" and that kind. Give me some good reviews, please. _

_Thanks._


	5. Important!

ATTENTION EVERYONE!

I just wanna let you guys know that I AM STILL ALIVE and **I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY.**

Yea , I know that it has been a pretty long ass time that I didn't update anything, but I really am not giving up on this story and therefore, I will keep on writing until the story is completely done! I have just pretty SUPER DUPER FRICKING busy that I couldn't find anytime to update.

I am not going to let my faithful readers down and this is why i'm telling you. I hope you guys have the patience to wait for what is going to happen.

But if you don't want to read my story anymore, then I completely understand :(

So nyways, yea. Just wanna inform you guys about this. Until we meet again!

:)


	6. Plan?

**Please accept my apologies for not updating. **

**Anyway, enjoy! And review too perhaps?**

* * *

"WHAT?! NO. This is unacceptable! What the hell are you thinking Kakashi?! I will not be in the same compound with that...pink girl!" Sasuke yelled to the gray-haired teacher of his."Well, I will not tolerate such comments or anything. What is wrong with her? She's a wonderful pianist! And what could she do to you? It's not like she's going to shoot you! Please, she's a girl! " Sasuke scoffed.

'Seriously...of all people, why do I have to be in the same room with someone as..bright as her? God help me survive!' Sasuke thought. He got up and slammed the door .

"What is his problem?" Sakura asked. The teacher shrugged. "There would be an opening ceremony to welcome the students and new teachers to the school. Thus, the selected ones for the concours are requested to perform a duet in order to show how good this school really is," said him. Of course, Kakashi being Kakashi, he would always any duet performances to consist of a girl and a boy. 'You never what could spark between them' he grinned. 'Plus, it would give the pieces much more emotions' he thought to himself. Boy, he really enjoyed being in-charge of the students and concours this time. Maybe he can suggest the panel to make a new condition for this upcoming concours. Every duet performed MUST be a girl and a boy. Even if the other partner was only going play companion for the piece.

But really, all the other students were just fine with the partners they were paired with. It was just playing a few pieces and then they could all go back to practising for the upcoming competition. How hard can it be? A little communication is needed then everything would be just fine!

'Oh but Sasuke doesn't communicate! Ain't my problem!' Kakashi chuckled. "Anyway students, you are to play at least three songs with your partners for this event. I would like to see the progress you have made in two week's time, alright?Dismissed." Kakashi told them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the practice rooms, Sasuke as cursing rather profusely about the current event. "Why her?!" he groaned. "It was bad enough that she's..friendly and talkative. I mean, I only challenged her in the competition. I didn't expect this to happen! And now I have to work with her?"

Not long after that, Sakura entered the practice room. She glanced him a smile, as if nothing had happened before, nothing had happen after their little encounter earlier. 'Heck, I don't even know his name!' she thought to herself. She walked towards him and handed out her right hand.

"Sakura Haruno, and you are?" she began. Sasuke grunted. "Figure it out yourself" was what he gave in reply.

'What an ASS' Sakura thought and spoke out loud, "asshole". Sasuke smirked.

'Might as well make her life a living hell while she's with me. She will want to change partners in a few days. Patience Sasuke..patience' he grinned to himself. 'The perfect plan' he thought.

"Fine then, I'll just call you Asshole. I'm pretty sure you'd like it anyway" she told him.

"Suit yourself"

Sakura took a seat at the provided two-seater leather couch in the room. She took out a piece of paper and pencil and began scribbling some things. "So now that we have to perform, what piece do you think we should practice on?"

"..."

She waited for the young man's answer for about five minutes but got absolutely nothing in return.

Sasuke was enjoying himself by ignoring her, to see how ling she could last in a room with him. "Hey Asshole!" she yelled at him and threw the pencil she was holding to him...

but she missed it, of course. Apparently this guy here wasn't just a good pianist, but he also was good in sensing the incoming danger. Sakura groaned. 'God... of all people, it just had to be him?' she thought to herself.

Sasuke on the other hand, smirked to her. "Better luck next time" he said and went to sit down on the piano stool. He steadied himself and placed his hands on the keyboard of the shiny black grand piano. He pressed the keys, stretching his fingers then started playing a melody. Next, he began his piece.

Sakura saw this and decided to just listen to what he was playing. It sounded so beautiful. The piece that Sasuke was playing was Moonlight Sonata. It was so dark, the piece was so mysterious, so enchanting yet for some reason, Sakura thought the piece was somehow just like Sasuke.


End file.
